starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars
}} 'LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars' es un videojuego no canónico establecido en el universo de ''Star Wars. Fue anunciado el 8 de febrero de 2010. Ha sido desarrollado por Traveller's Tales y fue publicado por LucasArts. Es la secuela de LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game y LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy y trata de los eventos que transcurren en la serie animada Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Esta disponible para las consolas Playstation 3, Wii, PSP, PC, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS y Xbox 360. Salió a la venta en el 2011. En Estados Unidos salio al público en el 27 de octubre, y en Sudamérica el 25 de marzo. Notas de prensa LucasArts y Tt Games ha anunciado el desarrollo de LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars. El siguiente capítulo de la galardonada franquicia de LEGO Star Wars videojuego, LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars combina los mejores elementos de todos los juegos de LEGO anterior, mientras que la adición de marca nuevo modo de juego para convertirlo en el más lleno de acción LEGO videojuego hasta la fecha. Desarrollado por el mismo equipo de Traveller's Tales que creó el aclamado LEGO Star Wars y Lego Indiana Jones, serie, el juego será enviado al Wii, Nintendo DS, PS3, PSP, Xbox 360 y Windows en el otoño de 2010. "LucasArts sigue marcando la barra de entretenimiento de la próxima generación de la familia", dijo Darrell Rodríguez, presidente de LucasArts. "La franquicia de LEGO Star Wars es un gran éxito con los aficionados, con lo que en las ventas de más de 20 millones de unidades en todo el mundo. Estamos encantados de ampliar esta experiencia a LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars, la entrega de los jugadores de humor y diversión esperan de esta galardonada franquicia ". "LucasArts es un compañero increíble, y trabajar con ellos en la siguiente interacción de la serie LEGO Star Wars sigue siendo una gran experiencia", dijo Tom Stone, director de Tt Games. "El equipo en el Tt está trabajando duro para hacer esto, simplemente el mejor juego de LEGO siempre con todos los nuevos juegos y características nunca antes visto en un juego de LEGO." LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars incluirá todos los personajes de ambas temporadas de la serie popular de 3ra dimension, Star Wars: The Clone Wars , así como unos personajes favoritos de los fanes de la Saga Star Wars. El juego cuenta con un nuevo modo de batalla, dando a los jugadores la oportunidad de luchar cabeza contra cabeza y un constructor del nivel actualizado, permitiendo la creación de bases a medida y campos de batalla del juego. Jugar como un Jedi o como un separatista con todas las habilidades de los personajes nuevos, como la Escuadra de Mando, cortador de Lightsaber, saltos de fuerza, los ataques a larga distancia de la cuchara bivalva Jedi y bloqueos, todo dentro de un nuevo, fácil de navegar y concentrador juego, como LEGO los sabe hacer. Apariciones Personajes * C-3PO * CC-2224 * CC-7567 * Obi-Wan Kenobi * R2-D2 * Anakin Skywalker * Ahsoka Tano * Yoda * Jar-Jar Binks * Echo * Hevy * Comandante ponds * Comandante bly *Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro *Luke Skywalker Criaturas *Reek *Orray *Blurrg *Roggwart *Bestia de Zillo Droides * Droide de Combate * Serie B ** Droide Comando BX ** Droide de Combate B1 ** Superdroide de Combate B2 * Serie IG ** MagnaGuardia ** Droide Centinela IG-86 * Droide Astromecánico ** Serie-R ***Droide Astromecánico Serie-R2 * Droide de Protocolo ** Droide de Protocolo serie 3PO * Droide Sonda Eventos * Las Guerras Clon Ubicaciones *Naboo *Ryloth *Felucia *Tatooine *Geonosis *Coruscant *Christophsis *Luna de Rishi *Luna Muerta de Antar Organizaciones * Confederación de Sistemas Independientes * República Galáctica ** Gran Ejército de la República ***Soldado clon ****Soldado clon capitán ****Soldado clon comandante * Orden Jedi ** Maestro Jedi ** Caballero Jedi ** Padawan Especies * Humano ** Clon * Hutt * Duro * Faust * Zabrak *Twi'lek * Lurmen *Togruta *Kel Dor * Wookie *Gungan * Rodiano * Cereano * Rattataki * Mirialano * Nautolano * Patroliano * Tholothiano * Geonosiano * Neimoidiano * Gamorreano * Dathomiriano * Mon Calamari * Especie de Yoda Vehículos *AT-TE *AT-RT *AT-AP *Deslizador BARC *Tanque RX-200 *Transporte de Asalto de Baja Altitud *Moto deslizadora Starhawk *Tanque speeder pirata *Caza estelar Jedi *Transporte de tropas CR25 *ARC-170 starfighter *Y-wing starfighter *Lanzadera de ataque clase Nu *Jedi Shuttle *Fragata médica *Crucero estelar de la República *Yate Nubiano tipo H *Caza estelar V-19 Torrente *El Crepúsculo Tecnología * Sable de luz * Rifle bláster * Cañón de cohetes * Cañón bláster Miscelánea *La Fuerza **Lado oscuro de la Fuerza *Kama *Pauldron Fuentes *Official website * *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars on Joystiq.com *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars at Kotaku.com Enlaces externos * * * * *LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars for Mac from Feral Interactive *[http://www.legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Star_Wars_III:_The_Clone_Wars LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars] on the LEGO Star Wars Wiki Categoría:Videojuegos de 2011 Categoría:LEGO Categoría:Videojuegos